gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Snabbhandlarn
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Chip Peterson page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 22:57, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Heists Trivia Sorry, it looks like Andre didn't put a very clear revert reason the first time (13 hours ago) and I used the rollback tool to repeat the removal (which doesn't give me a chance to give a new reason). I hope my explanation in the article talk page was clear enough? smurfy (coms) 12:20, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Trevor's height Apparently you and your friend don't like it when people talk to you on your talk page' but I'm going to to it anyway. Your incorrect edit of Trevor's height has been reverted for a second time. If you read the page, his 'actual height '''is mentioned in his Description section and it is proved by the fake ID he used in The Big Score which is in the gallery. If it was incorrect, they would never have been allowed in. smurfy (coms) 21:15, March 12, 2015 (UTC) smurfy How do u know we are friends then? User:Wolfie32 Please use ''signature... --Snabbhandlarn (talk) 12:36, March 13, 2015 (UTC)Snabbhandlarn (talk) | ( ) 21:56, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :Don't delete messages/warnings, it's against the policy. If you think the warning is undeserved, talk to the member of the staff that issued it first.DocVinewood (talk) 23:05, March 23, 2015 (UTC) User page protection Just so you know, I'm not ignoring your message. I'm just checking whether there is a policy around this, since you have had no record of being the victim of user page vandalism (and in fact have edited another user's page yourself - which you will note that I have allowed given your apparent association with the user concerned), I personally don't think your request has any justification. smurfy (coms) 21:27, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Well ok, I never saw any rules for editing other user pages so you adminstrators should give a warning to us users before this can happen so i didnt know you couldnt get a warning because of this. And maybe it was dumb to edit a another users user page but i only corrected one thing and the other thing i removed that i had edit. --Snabbhandlarn (talk) 21:36, March 24, 2015 (UTC)Snabbhandlarn : Yeah, the reason the (unjustified) warning has to stay on your talk page is more for the Patroller's own probation more than your own record. Cheers. smurfy (coms) 21:42, March 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Signatures The reason my signature is a different colour is because I'm a staff member. If you want a custom signature, RainingPain17 is very good at creating custom signatures if you ask him. SJWalker (talk) 23:44, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Ok Snabbhandlarn (talk) 21:17, March 26, 2015 (UTC)Snabbhandlarn